


A New Student

by Bronzeflower



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, High School AU, M/M, One Shot, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student comes to Wirt's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Student

Wirt sat down in his desk at the front of the classroom He took out his notebook and worked on some of his poems before class started.

The bell range to signal the start of class as the teacher got up from his desk to start teaching.

“Okay, so, before we start, we have a new student. Abel Pines, would you introduce yourself?” The teacher said as the students looked around the classroom to find the new student. Wirt glanced around, but he didn’t see anyone new.

Right as Wirt thought that, a person burst into the room.

“Sorry I’m late!” The person yelled. The person was panting slightly, like they had ran to get to class.

“It is your first day, so it is fine, Abel.” The teacher said.

“Please, call me Dipper.” The boy named Dipper said. He was wearing a battered old hat with a pine tree on it. He was also wearing a red-orange t-shirt, a puffy blue vest, a pair of gray shorts, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

“Alright, Dipper. You can call me Mr. Smith. Please take a seat next to Wirt, and take off your hat. You’re not allowed to wear it.”

Dipper said nothing as he went to the seat next to Wirt, which was the only seat left in the classroom. He took off his hat, revealing a pile of messy hair, and smoothed his bangs down over his forehead.

“Alrightly then. Students, turn to your partners and discuss the short story you were supposed to read and annotate over the weekend.”

Wirt took out the short story he annotated and turned his head to look at Dipper.

“Hi. I’m Wirt.” He said. He did not get a clear view of dipper when he ran into the room, but now that Wirt could get a good look at him, he could see that Dipper was pretty attractive with his messy brown hair and eyes the color of molten chocolate.

“I’m Dipper. It’s nice to meet you, Wirt.” Dipper said. He smiled and Wirt knew that the rest of the year was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
